With continuous development of network technologies, user service distribution (hereinafter referred to as service distribution) in a network is being applied to the network technologies widely increasingly. For example, service distribution is most basic reference information in a network optimization technology. The network optimization technology means adjusting a transmission parameter, such as a transmit power or transmission duration, of a network according to service distribution in the network, so that an adjusted transmission parameter of the network can be suitable for the service distribution in the network. The service distribution refers to geographical distribution of a service in the network, that is, a correspondence between the service and geographical location information of a terminal that bears the service.
Currently, a base station may obtain geographical location information of a terminal in a coverage area of the base station to obtain service distribution in the coverage area of the base station. There are generally two manners of obtaining geographical location information of a terminal by a base station. In one manner, multiple base stations respectively measure distances between a terminal and the multiple base stations, and use the distances between the terminal and the multiple base stations as geographical location information of the terminal, so that the base stations obtain service distribution according to the geographical location information. In the other manner, a terminal obtains longitude and latitude coordinates of the terminal by using a positioning function of the terminal, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS), and reports the longitude and latitude coordinates to a base station; and the base station uses the longitude and latitude coordinates of the terminal as geographical location information of the terminal, so that the base station obtains service distribution according to the geographical location information.
However, on one hand, when multiple base stations measure distances between a terminal and the multiple base stations to obtain service distribution, a large amount of air interface data is generated because the multiple base stations need to respectively measure the distances between the terminal and the multiple base stations, thereby reducing network efficiency. On the other hand, when a base station obtains service distribution by using a positioning function of a terminal, because some terminals disable their positioning functions of the terminals or do not provide a positioning function, the base station cannot obtain geographical location information of these terminals, and the base station cannot obtain service distribution of all terminals in a coverage area of the base station.